


The Anniversary

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably not what you're expecting. Peggy's cameo in age of ultron made me emotional and this is me coping with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

When Angie arrived home from work she hadn’t expected to find Peggy sitting on the floor, her back against a wall, staring into space and tears falling from her eyes.

“Pegs?” Angie startled her and Peggy looked up in surprise as Angie walked tentatively toward her. Peggy quickly wiped her eyes. “Peggy, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Peggy tried to wave her off, but her voice broke on the last word. Angie sat next to her and took her hand. Peggy laid her head on Angie’s shoulder and let her sorrow take over. Angie held her tightly and kissed her on the head.

After a while, Peggy stopped crying. She lifted her head and looked at Angie. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” Angie lifted her hand to wipe away Peggy’s tears.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Angie asked quietly. Peggy looked away and swallowed. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Peggy nodded. She looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. She could always count on Angie to be there for her. She took a breath. “Today is the anniversary of Steve’s-, when he-,” she couldn’t quite bring herself to say the word.

“Oh Peggy.” Angie knew what she was trying to say. “I’m so sorry.” She didn’t know what to do, so she just held Peggy close to her.

“I’m sorry, I’m know I’m being silly-” Peggy started to apologize but Angie cut her off. Gently grabbing her face to look at her.

“You don’t have to be sorry about loving someone.” Angie said firmly. “Those feelings aren’t just gonna go away, I know that.” Peggy leaned into Angie’s hand, relishing the softness.

“I don’t love you any less, you know.” Peggy said softly.

“I know.” She stroked her thumb across Peggy’s cheeks, grazing her lips. Peggy leaned forward and closed the distance between them, kissing her gently. When she pulled back, she pressed her forehead against Angie’s.

“Can you tell me about him?” Angie asked when they pulled away from each other.

Peggy took a moment to think. “He was the best man I’ve ever known.”

“Wow, all the men I come across are pigs.” Angie said. “Must’ve been some guy.”

 “He was.” Peggy said simply. “He was brave, selfless, compassionate, smart, and almost recklessly stubborn.” She thought back to when Steve had taken off looking for Bucky after being specifically told not to. She smiled as memories of Steve flashed through her mind.

 “He does sound pretty great.” Angie said. Peggy smiled at her.

 “We never did get our dance.” She said sadly.

 Angie stood up then and Peggy looked up at her confused. She offered the woman her hand. “I’m no Captain America, but will you dance with me?”

 Peggy tentatively took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. “There’s no music.” She pointed out.

 “You don’t need music to dance, English.” Angie said softly. She pulled Peggy into her, holding her close. Her hand wrapped around Peggy’s waist, Peggy’s went to rest on her shoulder while they held their hands together.

“I think that’s the whole point of dancing actually.” Peggy retorted.

 “Nah, dancing’s all about synchronization, intimacy,” they locked eyes, “and love.” Angie said.

 “That’s very poetic of you.” Peggy stated.

 “You seem surprised.”

 “I’m not surprised.” Angie’s raised her eyebrow at her. “Okay, I’m a little surprised. You never really struck me as a poet.”

 “Oh I’m full of surprises English.” To prove her point she dipped Peggy and then pulled her back up, making Peggy laugh.

 “There’s that laugh I love so much.” Angie spoke softly. Peggy leaned in for another kiss. It was soft and slow. Peggy tried to convey just how much she loved Angie through the kiss.

 “I love you too.” Angie said quietly when they pulled apart.

 They kept dancing to music only they could hear, enjoying each other’s embrace. Peggy knew she could never be with Steve and that hurt her. She did love him, but she had to move on and she had. She had found Angie and she loved her dearly.


End file.
